


New Normal

by Kacka



Series: Act Natural [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacka/pseuds/Kacka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy just wants to hang out in the library in peace; all of his friends want to turn it into a hangout spot for supernatural creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody is friends and happy. Also, if you haven't read the other part, what you need to know is that everybody except Clarke, Bellamy, and Miller are some sort of supernatural creature, and that Bellamy is a giant nerd who works in a secret library.

It starts so slowly Bellamy doesn’t even notice.

At first it’s just Raven, swinging by on the odd night to hang out with Clarke, who has taken to spending most of her free time in the library. Bellamy doesn’t mind. He likes Raven. He’s pretty sure he loves Clarke, and even if he’s not ready to tell her yet, he’s happy to have her around as much as she wants to be.

Monty also starts dropping in on nights when Jasper and Maya want to have some alone time in the apartment he and Jasper share. He never comes on the same night as Raven, or it would have felt too much like an escalation for Bellamy to miss it. Unexpectedly for a gremlin, his presence is gentler than Raven’s, though somehow twice as sarcastic. He’ll sit and chat with Clarke, taking apart a Gameboy and piecing it back together with the same mindless precision Miller used to have when he and Bellamy were kids and he could hardly be found without a Rubik’s Cube in his hands.

That’s when the next stage kicks in.

Octavia begins coming by every other week or so, claiming she misses her big brother though Bellamy is pretty sure her timing coincides with when Lincoln has to work the late shift. They still see plenty of each other, but it’s not like he’s going to tell his baby sister she can’t hang out with him.

In retrospect, he pinpoints Octavia as the marker for the second stage because, unlike Monty and Raven who are satisfied with sardonic, one-word responses as they poke fun at him, Octavia actually expects him to be involved in the conversation. He puts on a show of being annoyed he can’t focus on reading the old journals the library seems to be endlessly supplied with, but he’s not fooling anyone.

Stage three occurs like the perfect storm: Octavia, Raven, and Monty’s nights overlap, which leads them to decide they like having a social group and prompts them to show up more often, sometimes even purposefully coordinating nights.

“How did this happen?” Bellamy grumbles, his words muffled by the pillow he has face-planted into. Clarke reaches over to ruffle his hair in a way that shouldn’t be comforting, but kind of is. “I’m not even really part of the supernatural world,” he continues, turning his head so he can face her.

She’s reading one of her dad’s sketchbooks, which is mostly filled with blueprints and diagrams beyond Bellamy’s understanding, her eyes intent on the page before her. In glasses and pajamas, her hair swept up messily, she’s the kind of beautiful Bellamy saw that first morning they met, and it still makes him catch his breath.

“I’m serious,” he says, when she doesn’t respond, “How did I get involved in their mythical creatures club?”

“This might not make you feel better, but I don’t think they’re specifically coming for you.” She says, looking down at him with a playful expression. “I mean, it’s clearly me they’re flocking to.”

“Yeah, but you only started hanging out there because you wanted an excuse to see me.”

“You can’t prove that.”

“True,” he says, adjusting so his head is in her lap and he’s looking up at her. She starts playing with his hair automatically, which was fifty percent of his goal. The other fifty was just to be closer to her. “And I can’t blame them for being drawn to what’s obviously the best thing in the place. I’m just saying, they’re turning my sanctuary into their super-secret clubhouse and they don’t even seem to feel a little bit bad about it.”

“Which one of them are you expecting to apologize to you?” Clarke laughs. “Your sister? Raven? Monty is maybe the most likely, but he’s playing the sexiled card and that trumps your nerd time.”

“It feels wrong that the most unrealistic part of this is not having a dragon, a gremlin, and a werewolf hanging out together but that I expect them to apologize for intruding on my zen.”

“It sounds like the setup to a great joke if you can ever think of a punchline, though,” Clarke points out. Her hand slows in a way that tells him she’s thinking hard. “They may live in the same town, but they’ve never had any– I’m the bridge that links them. Me, personally, and me, representative to local government. I’d like to think that a supernatural community as diverse as this one can continue to coexist without someone in my position. I’m all for them spending more time together, even if it is at your expense.”

“I get that. But it’s a _library_. Since when is that a popular hangout spot?”

“Since you replaced those chairs that looked like they’d cave in if you breathed on them too hard,” Clarke grins. “Think of it this way: it’ll be great for your research, getting to observe interspecies interactions with your own eyes and ears.”

“You know me so well,” he says, pulling her down for a quick kiss.

“If you want,” she says, snuggling down into the covers so his head is more comfortably situated in her lap, “you can even do an Australian accent like the Crocodile Hunter and we can film it for Supernatural Animal Planet. And also start Supernatural Animal Planet.”

“So, _so_ well.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Bellamy feels that his point is valid. Sure, the chairs are way more comfortable than they used to be, but the library is pretty poorly lit (the lamps being several decades old), a little bit musty, and doesn’t have much to offer in the way of entertainment. He loves it, but in large part because libraries are his comfort zone.

He needn’t have worried, however. With Monty comes Jasper, and with the two of them comes booze. Bellamy isn’t sure how they afford it or where it comes from– the only ABC store anywhere around is in the next town over, and the supermarket is definitely not as well stocked as the gremlins are– but it’s plentiful enough that they’re generous with it, setting out a tip jar that they label ‘drinking money,’ to which people contribute as they remember.

“Don’t freak out,” Clarke says to him one rare night when the two of them have the space to themselves.

“What did we say about starting conversations that way?”

“Fine. Be cool about what I’m suggesting.”

“Okay,” Bellamy says, cautious. He’s not guaranteeing he won’t freak out, but he’ll pretend to if it will get him out of suspense faster.

“I want to make some changes to the library.”

He blinks at her.

“What kind of changes?”

“I was thinking we could put in a bar.” He feels his eyebrows raise of their own accord and she barrels forward. “My family created this place because information was what these kinds of creatures needed. About themselves, about their world… we collected information for them to have at their disposal. But that’s not what this community needs.”

“They need a super-secret clubhouse,” Bellamy nods thoughtfully.

“They need a place they can unwind and get to know each other and be themselves. Their real selves.”

“You don’t have to sell me on it,” Bellamy says, amused. “It’s your library.”

“It’s kind of yours too,” she frowns. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Putting in a bar is going to be a lot of work, but if I get some help it shouldn’t be too hard. And I’d rather keep the liquor off the bookshelves as much as possible, so designating a place for it to go sounds like a great idea to me.”

“Yeah, protect the books at all costs,” Clarke smiles, getting up from her armchair to curl up in his lap instead. The old chairs definitely wouldn’t have supported both of them like this, and Bellamy mentally pats himself on the back as her head finds its favorite resting spot in the crook of his neck. “Maya could help you.”

“Maya?”

“Yeah. She’s not a heavy lifter, but wood nymphs have unparallelled carpentry skills.”

“I could probably get Lincoln to help out with the heavy lifting.”

“We could get someone to re-wire the place. Set up a sound system and better lights. I don’t know how Raven is with electrical engineering, but between her and Jasper and Monty, I’d say we’re set.” Bellamy surveys the room, imagining it. The south wall would probably be best, and if they moved some of the bookshelves around it would probably work. They might even have space to set up a table or two.

“It’s a good idea,” he admits.

“I think my dad would have liked it,” Clarke says softly. He presses his lips to her hair.

“Then he must have been a pretty cool guy.”

They float the idea by all the requisite parties. Raven and the gremlins start examining the existing system almost immediately, speaking in what sounds like a second language to Bellamy’s ears. Maya and Clarke sketch some rough blueprints, making a list of materials and costs. The only thing that doesn’t fall into place is Lincoln. He and Octavia are out of town for a while, visiting with his aunt’s pack and taking care of whatever werewolf business they have.

“You could get Miller to help,” Raven muses.

“Yeah, that would go well,” Clarke snorts. “What with the bar going in a secret underground library for a secret world he can’t know about.”

“You’re kind of overselling the secret factor. He’s gonna find out eventually. The Blakes and Monty are some of the people he’s closest to in the world. There’s no way he’ll stay in the dark forever.”

“I’m leaving the whole telling-Miller thing up to Monty,” Bellamy chimes in.

“Selfless,” Raven says, rolling her eyes.

“All I’m saying is, I don’t want to rush that just for this bar.”

“You think he’s not ready?” Clarke asks with interest. She doesn’t know Miller very well, and she’s very protective of Monty. Bellamy doesn’t think she needs to be; he’s pretty protective of both of them and he would have said something long before now if he thought the whole gremlin thing was going to be a problem.

“Miller is unflappable. Monty could tell him tomorrow and he’d take the supernatural thing in stride. But when Lincoln told Octavia, they got really serious, really fast. If Miller and Monty aren’t there yet, I wouldn’t want to mess with that.”

“Huh,” Raven says, smirking. “When did you become a relationship expert?”

“I have hidden depths.”

“Extremely well-hidden. Fine, if not Miller, and not Lincoln, maybe I could build you a robot to help. Or rig some sort of pulley system.”

Clarke hums thoughtfully.

“Not to squash your robot-building dreams, but I can think of one more person we could ask first.”

She’s tight-lipped about who that might be, and Raven seems equally in the dark. It’s a few days later when the someone Clarke mentioned literally pops out of nowhere and into his living room.

Clarke, incredibly, reacts as if it’s normal behavior. At the very least, she appears unphased that a stranger is suddenly sitting on Bellamy’s couch, grinning at her, so Bellamy decides to roll with it.

“Hi?” He says, setting his fork down slowly on his plate. “Can we help you?”

“I don’t need any help, but thanks for asking” the guy says easily. He’s bigger than Bellamy is, but he’s got bright, kind eyes. Bellamy is pretty sure he can take him, but also pretty sure he won’t need to.

“We talked about this,” Clarke says, exasperated. Her leg twitches like she’s holding back a well-aimed kick. “I was going to give him fair warning first.”

“He did fine,” the guy says dismissively as he eyes Bellamy. It feels like a cross between sizing him up and checking him out and Bellamy isn’t sure how to handle that. Clarke looks like she wants to kick him again, but all she does is roll her eyes and say, “Bellamy, meet Wells Jaha.”

“Jaha like the mayor?”

“My dad.”

“Huh,” Bellamy says, picking his fork back up and chewing as he thinks this over. “So that’s how he found out about supernatural stuff, huh?”

“He freaked,” Wells says, all good humor. “Called Abby to prescribe him anti-hallucinatory meds. She explained the situation instead.”

“So you’re–”

“A ghost.”

“–a friend of Clarke’s?”

“Her best friend,” Wells says, with a slight edge.

“Even better,” Bellamy replies, with no edge at all. “How come we haven’t met before?”

“I’ve been away,” Wells says, his tone clipped, but not like it was. Not like he’s challenging Bellamy, but as if he doesn’t want to talk about where he’s been or why he’s missed the past few months of his best friend’s life. He softens at a look from Clarke. “But I’ve heard tons about you. More than I’d like to, honestly.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Clarke says, and the familiar facet of her voice, the one he couldn’t quite put his finger on before, suddenly snaps into place: it’s the same tone Octavia uses when she’s covering her affection for him. “He should be able to take what he dishes out. I had to listen to him wax poetic about Raven for hours at a time in college.”

“Can you blame me?”

“Not a bit,” Clarke assures him. “Think you have it in you to do some construction while you’re in town? If it sweetens the deal at all, Raven will be around.”

“Is that all I’m good for now? Manual labor?”

“And flirting with my other best friend,” Clarke teases, unrepentant.

“As long as we have that clear.”

“We were just about to watch someone die a horrible death on Game of Thrones if you’re interested,” Bellamy offers.

“Absolutely. You know, I’m pretty sure George R.R. Martin is descended from trolls,” Wells says, presumably because he knows it will get Clarke to bicker with him, which it does. They descend into a squabble, with Bellamy throwing in made-up facts about trolls here and there for good measure, and it’s awkward, but manageably so.

Bellamy offers him Octavia’s bed for the night, but Wells declines, saying that he’s going to stop by his dad’s place for a bit. He waits until it’s dark and he’s in bed with his girlfriend wrapped up in his arms to bring it up.

“So, Wells, huh?”

She snorts and shifts so that she’s half on top of him, her chin propped on her hands.

“That’s the best you could come up with?”

“Felt broad enough you could steer the conversation however you wanted.”

“What do you want to know?”

“He’s… dead?”

“Yeah.” Her voice is softer, sadder. “We were on a weekend trip to the city, sophomore year of college. He got separated from the rest of us, and this little girl– She thought he looked like someone who hurt her. She had a knife.”

“Shit,” Bellamy breathes. She laughs, a choking sound, and presses her lips to his chest.

“You can say that again. It was years ago, and he’s come to terms with it, but it all happened so soon after my dad… It wrecked me.” Bellamy’s hand drifts down to splay across her lower back, rubbing small circles into the skin just under the hem of her shirt. “I was so mad at him for a while,” she whispers.

“At Wells?”

“Yeah. It didn’t feel fair that he came back and my dad didn’t.”

“I get that,” he says gently. “I mean, I can’t relate or anything. My mom coming back is one of my recurring nightmares. Usually she’s not so much a ghost as a zombie, and I think that’s probably too many video games talking. But theoretically I understand that you’d want to see your dad again.” He pauses. “Are zombies real?”

“Not to my knowledge,” Clarke laughs.

“Good,” he sighs. “That’s a load off my mind.”

“I’m mostly over it now,” Clarke says, her tone a little more buoyant than before. “At least, I’ve realized I can’t blame Wells for everything. And I missed him.”

“That, I really do get.”

The next day, Raven and Maya go to the hardware store to get everything they’ll need for the project while Wells and Bellamy box up the books and start moving shelves and furniture to make space.

“Is this the part where you give me the third degree?” Wells asks, after a few moments of working together in an oddly weighty silence.

“I’m pretty sure the brother usually gives the new boyfriend the third degree, not the other way around,” Bellamy points out, watching tension fall from Wells’s posture. “Especially given– She said you didn’t exactly approve of any of her previous relationships.”

Wells laughs.

“Yeah, but then she told me about your research project and–” He shrugs. “I’ve always had a good feeling about nerds. It’s why I took to Raven so quickly.”

“Raven is much cooler than I am.”

“That’s what I thought too, until I heard she’s making the library her socializing spot.”

“Don’t knock the library,” Bellamy protests. “We’re making it cool.”

“We’re making it cool _er._ It still has a long way to go before it reaches cool. Anyway, I know I was weird about some stuff you asked last night and I figured you might think now’s your chance to get your answers.”

“I mean, it seemed pretty clear you didn’t want to talk about it. I wasn’t going to push the issue.” He pauses. “But it would be great to interview you for the project Clarke and I are working on. You can pass on questions that make you uncomfortable–”

“I don’t mind.”

“No?” Bellamy says, remembering Wells’s short answers the night before.

“No,” Wells shakes his head emphatically. “It’ll be easier if it’s just you there for the interview, though. I don’t– I’m not hiding anything from Clarke. I know she’ll read it later, and we’ve already talked about anything I have to say anyway. But it’s less personal if she’s not here.”

“That’s how we handled the interview with Abby too.” Wells grins, sharp and knowing.

“Is she the most intimidating person you’ve ever met?”

“She doesn’t quite measure up to my sister’s future werewolf in-laws, but she’s on the short list,” Bellamy admits. “Mind if I just go ahead and jump in? I’ve got a recorder, so we can talk while we work.”

“Go for it.”

Bellamy finds out that Wells has been staying with a community of ghosts a few states over, having chosen them over staying in Arcadia Falls because he still has a hard time being around the living for too long.

“I miss the physical world,” Wells says, staring sadly at a book. Its pages flip as they might in a light breeze, which is pretty much how he’s been helping Bellamy with the lifting. “I can affect it, but it doesn’t affect me back. I can’t stub my toe and I don’t feel it when it’s raining outside, but I also can’t give anybody a hug, or a high-five.”

“Not exactly an even trade-off.”

“No. Not exactly,” Wells says, sending his box of books flying toward the other end of the room. “And it’s hard for me to watch the people I love move on with their lives when mine is over. I want that for them, obviously, but– Living with other ghosts is just easier. For now.”

“I hope that works out for you.”

At some point, Raven and Maya wander in with a car full of lumber and tools and other supplies they assure Bellamy they’ll need. He’s out of his depth, so he just takes their word for it and the four of them get everything mostly unloaded.

It’s companionable, working with them over the next week or so. It helps Bellamy come around to the idea that the library is no longer his but a place to share, as Maya gives direction and makes precise measurements; as Raven regales them with mishaps from her early years of working as a mechanic, her voice muffled because she’s speaking from inside a circuit box; as Wells flirts with Raven by showing off his ability to operate more than one tool at a time.

“It might not be so bad, having people around,” he tells Octavia begrudgingly, when she calls to check in.

“You must be deprived of oxygen down there, because the Bellamy I know would never say such a thing.”

“Be nice or you’ll be drinking your mojitos from a dog bowl.”

“I’d just steal whatever you’ve got,” Octavia says, cheerful. She sounds good, he thinks, but he’s glad she’s not moving out there permanently.

“Yeah, you probably would.”

When Monty and Jasper come to install the sound system they put together, Jasper automatically drifts toward Maya to watch her operate the power saw and Monty pulls Bellamy aside with a troubled look on his face.

“What’s up, man?”

“It’s about Miller.”

“Oh.” Bellamy runs a hand through his hair in surprise. “I don’t really give relationship advice a lot? I’m not sure what you’re–”

“No, no,” Monty interrupts, smirking. “I wanted to give you a heads-up actually. He mentioned a couple of times recently that you’ve been MIA. I mean, _I_ know where you’ve been. Mostly here. But you should be prepared for him to bring it up with you.”

“You mean, come up with an excuse?” Bellamy asks carefully.

“No,” Monty sighs. “But maybe only tell him part of it? He thinks you’re just spending all this time with Clarke, which– you kind of are, but it’s more than that. I feel like I’m lying to him when he asks about you, when he asks about Jasper and Maya, and most of all when he asks about me. I’m going to tell him soon, I just don’t know how.”

“How did you tell Jasper you were gay?”

“I kissed him,” Monty says, smiling wryly.

“That probably won’t help clarify things with Miller, then.”

“It’s definitely a message I want to send, but pretty separate from all of this,” Monty says, gesturing at the library and the menagerie of creatures it contains.

“We could just have O turn into a giant wolf for him,” Bellamy offers. “That’s what she did to convince me.”

“If all else fails, it might come to that. I’ll probably just try talking to him first.”

“Good luck,” Bellamy says sincerely.

“Thanks.”

It’s more like a week before Miller calls, and when Bellamy picks up he doesn’t even get a greeting. Miller goes straight to, “I’m coming over. Do you have whiskey or should I bring some?”

“It’s ten a.m.,” Bellamy points out, amused but not entirely opposed to this plan.

“Do you have it or not?”

“Not.”

“See you in twenty.”

When he gets there, Bellamy has two glasses sitting on the counter, more out of solidarity than any actual desire to drink so early in the day. Miller uncaps the bottle he brought and pours himself a generous helping.

“You okay?”

“Monty told me some weird stuff last night.” He squints at Bellamy. “Said you knew about it.”

“I do.”

Miller nods once, effusive, and Bellamy figures they’ll circle back around to that.

“And then this girl materialized out of a tree and, well, I haven’t figured out yet how they made that happen so it’s gotta be the real deal, right?”

“That’s pretty much what I thought the first couple hours after Octavia transformed into a wolf, curled up in my lap, and went to sleep. You get used to it.”

Miller stares at him, face blank.

“What.”

“Monty didn’t tell you that part?”

Miller just stares at him some more, then scoffs, downs the rest of his drink, and says, “This is some Teen Wolf shit.”

“Like I said, you get used to it.” Bellamy pauses, evaluating his friend. “Which part of this is driving you to drink?”

“The part where my instinct, after Maya popped out of the bonsai, was not to run screaming and tell Monty we’re through. And the part where I’m having a conversation about _feelings_ with you.” He takes a more measured sip from his refill. “I don’t– Monty and I talked a lot about it last night, and the whole–” he gestures vaguely, “–magic thing doesn’t freak me out. But Monty– it just feels bigger now. Important. Not that I thought he wasn’t, but– I haven’t felt this way about anyone in a long time. Maybe ever. It’s terrifying.”

“But awesome,” Bellamy says fairly. “Have you told Monty?”

“I don’t want to until I’m sure,” Miller says, looking down at his glass.

“I think that’s a pretty good policy. Don’t freak yourself out too much. Just wait until you _want_ to tell him, and then you’ll figure out how.”

Miller eyes him like he’s checking to see if Bellamy has been possessed or something, which doesn’t make a lot of sense because it’s not like there are visible signs. There’s no way he’d be able to _know_.

“Have you told Clarke yet?” Is what he asks.

“Not yet. I figure I’m not going to be natural about it at all, so I’m not even putting that much effort into trying. Blurting it out and then making a semi-smooth recovery is about the best I can hope for.” He checks his watch. “I want to be here for you and stuff, but I’m supposed to meet this guy Wells at the library in a few to set up for a party tonight. Want to come?”

Miller considers.

“Can I bring the whiskey?”

“Sure, but you don’t need to,” Bellamy grins. “There’s plenty there.”

Miller’s reaction to the secret staircase behind the bookshelf is hardly gratifying for Bellamy, though he does seem genuinely impressed by the bar. It’s been done for a few days, but Octavia made everyone promise they’d wait until she and Lincoln get back, later that evening, to break it in with a proper celebration.

Wells hangs out there some, picking through the literature Bellamy has been able to find on ghosts and making a lot of fed-up comments about how lacking the material is. When he’s not reading, he and Bellamy will play foosball on the table Jasper insisted upon, and though he swears up and down he’s not using his ghost mojo on the ball, Bellamy definitely thought he was better at the game than his record indicates.

When he introduces the two, Miller goes for a handshake, which Wells smirks at before passing his hand through Miller’s outstretched one.

“Another thing you get used to?” Miller asks, shuddering.

“Not really,” Bellamy says, wrinkling his nose. He’s learned not to get in Wells’s direct path, as his incorporeal capabilities mean he usually takes the most direct route from A to B, regardless of who might be standing in his way.

He gets Miller set up with a couple of books about gremlins, chats with his friends as he shelves the last of the books they moved and unpacks the last of the cases (upon cases) of alcohol Monty and Jasper acquired. He and Miller tag-team Wells at foosball and _still_ lose, and before he knows it, the room starts filling up with other people.

“You still bitter about your precious library?” Octavia asks, leaning her head on his shoulder with fondness she only shows when she’s been drinking or hasn’t seen him in a while. So, in this case, both.

“Unlikely,” Miller interjects. “Now he basically never has to leave this place.”

“I can think of a few reasons,” Bellamy argues.

“A certain blonde reason–”

“Did I make fun of you about your love life today? No, I did not. Because I am a good friend.”

“I can be a good friend and make fun of you at the same time. It’s called multitasking.”

Bellamy’s comeback is cut off by Monty’s arrival. Miller gives the Blakes a two-fingered salute and wanders over to greet his boyfriend, and Bellamy wraps his arm around his sister as she leans further into him. She might already be drunker than he thought.

“We need to get some food down here, huh?”

“I’m an adult, Bell.” He can practically hear the eye-roll in her voice. “I can take care of myself. You don’t have to mother-hen me anymore.”

“Some habits are hard to break,” he says, smiling as he catches Clarke’s eye across the room. She grins back, her cheeks pink and her eyes bright with excitement.

“I’m just saying, you have all these other people you could hover over now. You don’t have to be weird about me.”

“But you’re family.”

“I'm family,” she relents, giving up more ground more quickly than she usually might. He thinks she missed him, even though it was only a week and a half they were gone. It’s strange, for his heart to feel this full.

Later in the night, Clarke comes up to wrap herself around him. He’s shuffled Octavia off to Raven, so his arms are free to come around her and he presses a kiss to her hair.

“Is it everything you imagined?” He asks.

“It’s even better, honestly,” She says, beaming up at him. “How about you?”

“Yeah, not in a million years could I have dreamed up the party I’m at right now.”

“I don’t know,” she muses. “I’ve had some pretty weird dreams.”

“I have too but–” he says, considering. “Reality is strange enough for me.”

"Miller said most of your advice was 'you'll get used to it.'"

"That is grossly overlooking a lot of our conversation," Bellamy grumbles. Clarke kisses the corner of his frown.

"Are you used to it?" She asks, curious.

He looks down at Clarke, one of the best crazy parts about this new crazy world, and he can't keep the frown on his face. 

"It's my life now," he says simply. It might not be the confession that's building up within him, but it's close enough and from the look on her face, she knows exactly what he means.

"It's your life now," she agrees, linking his hand to hers. "Now and always."

 

And that sounds pretty good to him.


End file.
